


You'll be there after the party

by cozypancakes



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, jeff says i love you for the first time, new years day, then everyone else interrupts them because greendale, this is what happens when I'm too emotionally drained to listen to folklore again, yes inspired by the taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Jeff regrets allowing a New Year's Eve Party to take place in his living room when he wakes up hungover and sees the mess that was left behind. All of the melts away when he sees Craig sitting on the couch, wearing one of his sweaters. And since when did he have someone who was there after a party to help with the mess?
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	You'll be there after the party

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon on tumblr gave me the idea of Craig wearing Jeff's sweater the morning after sex and somehow I turned it into this quick fic. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to @masonswritersroom for being a soundboard for the title (I suck at writing titles so much). Also, I've only proofed this one so apologizes if it's riddled with grammar mistakes, like how I failed at writing "apologies" just now.

Slowly, reluctantly, Jeff was waking up. It was one of those moments where he was on the edges of unconsciousness. The more he tried to get his mind back into oblivion, the more he thought, the more his head began to wake up fully.

Jeff shifted on the bed, hoping a new position would lull him back to sleep. It did the opposite. In the next second his head began to pound with the signs of a well deserved hangover. Jeff groaned. Perfect way to start the day. 

He flipped over to his back, admitting defeat. The sudden movement increased the pain in his head. Jeff groaned and leisurely stretched out on his bed. After a few seconds of staring up at the ceiling, Jeff got out of bed. He didn’t bother grabbing his phone and checking for messages. The clock on the wall already told him it was late morning and he had no urge to welcome reality after the very vivid memories of karaoke resurfaced in his mind. 

Mindlessly, he shuffled to his drawers to grab a fresh pair of boxers. He shuffled aside his jeans and boxers from yesterday, not in the mood to do anything productive until he had two cups of coffee and an aspirin in his system. He let out a huge sigh as he stood in front of the bedroom door. There was going to be a huge mess outside. Whatever had overtaken him to allow a New Year’s Eve party there was beyond him at the moment. Reminding himself that he was now a fully functioning adult, Jeff opened the door and slowly trudged down to the living room. 

It was a complete mess as he had suspected. There was glitter all over the floor. Cups and  _ Let’s  _ bags and streamers were scattered across the living room. The giant parakeet piñata was still in one corner while the shopping cart filled with inflatable rubber ducks was in the other corner. Jeff was almost distracted by the fact that there were still pieces of roast beef stuck to the walls, but his attention was captured by something else. Rather, someone else. 

Craig was sitting on the sofa, laptop in his lap. He was wearing Jeff’s black sweater from last night. It fit Jeff very snugly but on Craig it was stylishly oversized. Craig was completely oblivious to Jeff’s presence at the entrance. Jeff crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Without taking his eyes off his computer screen, Craig reached over to the side table and grabbed his cup of coffee. It was his favorite mug that had “My boyfriend has an awesome boyfriend” on it. To this day Craig refused to tell him who had given him that mug. His money was on Britta. 

Jeff should probably make some noise or announce his presence somehow. Was it creepy to stare at your boyfriend? Possibly. Though even if it was, Craig would probably enjoy it. Said kinky boyfriend took a slow slip of his coffee. The sleeves of Jeff’s sweater slid down his arms with the movement. Craig scrunched up his eyebrows and tilted his head in that way he did when he was confused. Jeff’s lips quirked up in a smile. Oversized sweater, quirky habits, warm cup of coffee, visible bruises on his thighs from last night...Craig was the embodiment of the perfect combination of cozy adorableness with a pinch of arousal. Jeff’s boyfriend really was awesome. 

Craig took another sip of his coffee and finally caught sight of Jeff. Instead of jumping in his seat like he normally would, Craig smiled up at him as if he was the sun. “Morning, love,” Craig said. “I thought you’d be knocked out till noon.” 

Jeff tried to play off the ridiculous and uncalled for butterflies in his stomach. He’d all but forgotten about his hangover. “Couldn’t go back to sleep,” Jeff said. He winced at how dry his throat was. 

“There’s a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen,” Craig said. He turned his attention back to the laptop. “I left the aspirin on the counter,” he added as an afterthought. Of course Craig had. Craig was always looking after him. Even after the party was over and everyone had left, uncaring about the mess that had been left behind, Craig was there. Without complaint of the bottles they’d spend the rest of the day picking up. Perfectly content to be there waiting for Jeff to wake up and spend a mundane day of cleaning together.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed out. 

Now  _ that  _ did make Craig startle. His eyes snapped back up to Jeff’s face. He opened and closed his mouth rapidly, trying to form words. Jeff himself knew how he felt. He hadn’t planned to say that. Jeff had wanted to say that over a romantic evening together, or at the very least in the throws of passion. Not when he was hungover standing in the middle of this disaster of a living room in only his boxers!

“You…” Craig managed to get out. 

Jeff took in a steadying breath. It’s not like he didn’t mean it. “Love you,” Jeff finished. Craig let out a sound that was something between a squeal and a sob. Jeff’s mind was racing to come up with something to say. He had thought he’d have a heartwarming Winger speech to go along with his long awaited declaration. But he was drawing a blank. 

It didn’t matter though. Craig jumped off the couch and right into his arms. Jeff was well used to Craig jumping into his arms by then that it was second nature to catch him. Next thing he knew Craig was kissing him. Jeff smiled into the kiss. Craig’s genuine enthusiasm always made moments like this easier for Jeff to get through.

Craig pulled back and cupped Jeff’s face in his hands. He ran his fingers over the stumble of his beard. There were, of course, tears in Craig's eyes. His smile was blinding. “Say it again,” Craig asked. 

“I think if I do that you might faint,” Jeff teased. 

“Jeffrey,” Craig pleaded, stretching out his name. 

Jeff had become oddly susceptible to Craig’s pleading. “I love you,” he said again, over enunciating. The words felt foreign to him, yet they were undeniably true.And after the first time, it seemed easier to say it. Craig smashed their lips together again. It quickly turned into an onslaught of kisses all over his face. Jeff laughed at Craig’s joy. “This can’t possibly be a surprise,” Jeff said.

“It’s not,” Craig agreed. His thumbs kept running over Jeff’s face reverently. Again with that look as if Jeff hung the stars and moon. “And I meant what I said about you not needing to say it but…” Craig swallowed thickly. 

“It’s good to hear,” Jeff whispered. Craig nodded repeatedly. Jeff smiled at him. He should have said it the moment he’d thought it all those months ago. Jeff leaned in to kiss Craig again. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of the morning. 

There was a sudden shuffle behind the couch and out sprang Garrett. “Die blorgons!” he yelled, blanket covering half his face. 

“Jesus,” Jeff exclaimed. He took several steps back before remembering Garrett was harmless. “What the hell are you doing here?” Jeff yelled. Garrett looked around him. He seemed to still be half asleep. 

“Oh, he passed out there last night,” Craig supplied. “I figured I’d let him sleep.” 

Garrett removed the blanket and started sniffing his stained shirt. “Why do I smell like rosé and...macaroni?” 

Craig tapped Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff startled and then realized that Craig was still in his arms. He gently set Craig on his feet and did his best to ignore the fact that he was now only in his boxers in front of a student. “How should we know Garrett, you and Magnitude disappeared for a wine run and came back like that,” Jeff supplied. 

Garrett stood there, probably trying to remember the events of last night. After some time, he gave up. “I’m gonna go shower,” Garrett said. Jeff raised his eyebrows and watched as Garrett disappeared down the hall. 

“Does it ever seem to you like people from Greendale are far too comfortable here?” Jeff asked sarcastically. 

Craig shrugged in response. His eyes were now glued to Jeff’s exposed chest. Jeff smirked. Garrett or no Garrett, they could still-

The front door banged open. 

“Morning!” Britta yelled as she walked in. “Haven’t seen you two since last year! Wow, Jeff are you unfamiliar with the concept of clothing?.”

“Yes, Britta,” Jeff bit out. “I have heard of such a thing.”

“Mind putting some on then?” 

“Sure, I’ll go put some clothes on so that  _ your _ comfortable in  _ my _ house,” Jeff bit out. 

“Great, thanks,” Britta replied back with a smile. “I have  _ bag-els _ .” She over enunciated the word with a smug look on her face. Britta thought she’d finally pronounced it correctly. 

“You’re still saying it wrong,” Jeff pointed out. 

“Am not!”

“Are-”

“Morning everyone,” Frankie said as she walked past Jeff and Craig. She had a paper bag strategically covering her line of sight of Jeff. 

“And Frankie’s here too,” Jeff said. Now that did make him feel a need to go grab some clothes. 

But before he could turn to go to his bedroom, more people followed the procession into the living room. “Damn Winger,” Chang exclaimed. “Didn’t know there was a show? Would’ve woken up earlier for that.” 

“Oh yes, that’s exactly what we need,” Ian said. “A lovely image of those pecs and abs to make sure we stick to those New Year’s resolutions.” 

“Morning, Mr. Winger, Dean,” Vicki and Stacey greeted them. They both used the Frankie technique to avoid looking at him. 

“Okay, why don’t we go hide the goods,” Craig said. He put his arms on Jeff’s shoulders and started guiding him to the bedroom. 

“Yes, hide those muscles behind one of those overly tight button downs. That solves the issue,” Ian called out. 

“And put on some pants, Pelton,” Chang added. 

“Alright, alright,” Craig said as he closed the bedroom door.

Jeff grumbled to himself about unexpected and unwanted guests as he pulled on the first pair of jeans he found and the loosest fitting shirt he owned, because fuck Ian. 

“Oh you love them,” Craig smirked. 

“I’m hungover. I love no one,” Jeff proclaimed. “Except you,” Jeff added. He kissed the top of Craig’s head for good measure. 

Craig beamed up at him. “Come on, let’s get some coffee and food in you. The world will seem much more bearable after that,” Craig comforted him. 

“Aren’t you going to change?” Jeff asked. Craig was still in his sweater though he had pulled on some sweats.

“Nope,” Craig said. “I’m very comfy.” 

“Yeah, but you in that sweater is gonna have me half hard all day,” Jeff admitted. 

“Ew!” came from the other side of the door. 

“Chang!” Jeff yelled. He rushed over to pull the door open and made chase after Chang. 

Luckily for all, Frankie blocked Jeff’s path with a large cup of coffee and Jeff did not start off the year by murdering Chang. 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone in Portland or Seattle or Chicago or any city under threat of federal agents, I hope you are all doing what you can to stay safe out there. It is...I have no words for what we've seen out of Portland. We cannot let this be normalized. I don't have many resources to share but I know one place to donate would be the ACLU as I've seen them start to make leeway in holding federal agents accountable. 
> 
> I...I grew up terrified of encountering an ICE agent and to see homeland security be used this way...for it not to matter whether you're a citizen or not before you're picked up off the street. For it to not matter that you're the fucking Mayor of the city before being tear gassed! This is horrendous. Please stay safe, especially if you're protesting. You are brave. You are not alone. We will not let this continue.


End file.
